californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eden und Robert Dialoge
Die Mitschriften stammen von verschiedenen Fans. Ich poste sie nur. x Dieser Dialog ist mein Lieblingsdialog! Und das obwohl ich nicht unbedingt ein Eden und Robert - Fan bin. Aber er ist einfach herrlich! Robert: „Tja, rate mal, wer gewonnen hat?“ Eden: „Weißt du noch überhaupt, wie es ist, wenn man verliert?“ Robert: „Er hat mir den gesamten Firmenbesitz hinterlassen, einschließlich Capwell Enterprise.“ Eden: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Robert: „Du wirst es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber es bedeutet mir nichts mehr. Alles, was ich mir wünsche, ist bei dir zu sein. Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo uns niemand kennt. Lass uns alles vergessen und noch mal neu anfangen. Du musst dich irgendwann entscheiden, warum nicht sofort?“ Eden: „Nein, bitte, hör auf.“ Robert: „Was hält dich hier denn noch?“ Eden: „Hast du etwa vor, mich zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen? Ist das deine Absicht? Um deinen heutigen Sieg vollkommen zu machen? Ich meine, genügt es dir vielleicht noch nicht, dass du mein Leben schon völlig durcheinander gebracht hast? Unabsichtlich, wer weiß, wozu du fähig gewesen wärst, wenn du es drauf angelegt hättest.“ Robert: „Lass uns die Vergangenheit begraben und denk an die Zukunft.“ Eden: „Meinst du nicht auch, dass du etwas zu viel von mir erwartest?“ Robert: „Wenn du wirklich glücklich und zufrieden in deiner Ehe bist, warum quälst du dich dann so?“ Eden: „Weißt du, wie sehr ich mich dafür hasse? Ich habe allen Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, sehr wehgetan. Aber am schrecklichsten ist, dass ich mich selbst nicht mehr einschätzen kann.“ Robert: „Sag nicht so etwas. Du hast nur das getan, was du tun musstest. Ich liebe dich.“ Eden: „Robert, nicht.“ Robert: „Ich habe immer nur dich geliebt.“ Eden: „Nein.“ Sie küssen sich und Kelly kommt zur Tür herein. „Nein, Robert.thumb|left -------------------- 'Die szene im Turm: ' robert: eden, lauf doch nicht weg vor mir. ich finde du solltest nicht so ernst nehmen was die alte dir gesagt hat. eden: jedenfalls hat sie mit einem recht, ich hab furchtbare angst vor der zukunft. robert: das heisst, du hast dich immer noch nicht entschieden. eden: doch das hab ich, mein platz ist neben cruz. robert: dann versteh ich nicht wovor du angst hast. eden: du weisst nicht wie sehr ich ihn verletzt hab. robert: wenn..., wenn er dich liebt wird er dir vergeben. eden: natürlich liebt er mich. doch er ist furchtbar stolz. robert: ah, im gegensatz zu mir, hm? eden: das sag ich doch gar nicht. robert: ist sein stolz ihm wichtiger als seine familie? eden: robert du verdrehst einfach alles. robert: das tu ich doch gar nicht. ich wiederhole nur was du mir sagst. eden: cruz kann nicht die tatsache akzeptieren, robert: ja, weiter eden: na ja, dass ich dich sehr gern hab robert: er weiss, dass du sehr viel mehr für mich empfindest als nur sympathie. eden: robert! robert: eden ich will nicht mit dir streiten. na schön du sagst du liebst cruz und möchtest bei ihm bleiben, akzeptiert! eden: lüg doch nicht. du weisst ja genau so gut wie ich, dass wir beide einander nicht los lassen können nein, es ist nicht so einfach robert: oh komm, (er nimmt sie in den arm) komm her schätzchen. tut mir leid mein kleines, ich weiss dass es nicht einfach ist. bitte weine nicht. eden: (sie weint) was soll ich nur machen? robert: es wird alles wieder gut. sieh mich an, ich verspreche es. DANN KÜSSEN SICH SICH !!! thumb|left -------------------- robert liegt im krankenhaus nachdem er angeschossen wurde. er schläft, eden ist bei ihm und sitzt am krankenbett, hält roberts hand. robert: du weinst ja, geht es kelly gut? eden: sie suchen noch nach ihr. robert: deine tränen haben mich schon immer gerührt, selbst dann, wenn mir alles egal war. sie tun es auch heute noch. ich hoffe sie gelten diesmal nicht mir. eden: sie sind für uns alle. robert: ich verdiene sie nicht. wenn... wenn kelly irgendwas zustößt, ist das meine schuld. du müsstest in mir deinen feind sehn, so wie vorher. eden: du bist nicht mein feind. ich wär bestimmt nicht hier wenn du das wärst. robert: du hättest nicht erwarten dürfen, dass sie dir glauben, soweit hätte es nicht kommen dürfen, ich hab dich enttäuscht. eden: das stimmt nicht. du hast mich noch niemals enttäuscht. ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere mensch. es ist wirklich sehr einfach jemanden zu hassen. robert: die menschen sehn, wa.. was sie sehn wollen. eden: sie glauben, was man ihnen sagt. ich hör dir zu, nicht den anderen. robert: geh nach hause, geh zu deiner familie. du musst die vergangenheit vergessen. wenn du mich erst richtig kennen gelernt hast, dann wirst du nicht mehr zu mir halten. ich will dein leben nicht ruinieren. eden: glaubst du dass ich das mache, dass ich nicht zu dir halten werde? soll ich wirklich das tun was man von mir erwartet und von hier weg gehn, würde das etwas beweisen? das glaub ich nicht! ich war bis jetzt in meinem ganzen leben immer eigensinnig. ich meine, vielleicht war das oft auch unfair, ich hab sie oft enttäuscht. aber soll ich deshalb tun was sie von mir verlangen? sie wollen, dass ich dich verleugne und weiter mache wie bisher, doch das kann ich nicht. ich habs versucht doch es hat nicht funktioniert. ich bin nicht hier weil ich dich liebe, verstehst du was ich sagen will? na schön, ich liebe dich aber nicht so wie cruz. ich meine er ist mein leben, verstehst du? aber dich und mich verbindet etwas, das mit sicherheit noch nicht zu ende ist, ich meine die geschichte die wir haben, die ist nicht zu ende. ich hab das gefühl als ob es noch eine löung geben wird, irgendein ende, das man uns noch nicht erzählt hat. immer wieder denk ich, wenn das alles vorbei sein wird,haben wir vielleicht eine chance dieses ende zu finden. ich... ich weiss nur, ich kann dich nicht verlassen, oder möchtest du das etwa? robert (ganz schwach): nein... ah eden: was hast du? robert? robert? x Robert: Kommen Sie rein. Eden: Schluss jetzt. Sie werden es mir sagen. Ich will wissen, wieso ich mich nicht daran erinnere. Was ist am Strand passiert? Robert: Vielleicht fangen Sie damit an, mir zu erzählen, woran Sie sich erinnern. Eden: Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, wovon ich nichts mehr weiß, Robert, dann möchte ich, dass Sie es mir sagen. Da ist doch etwas. So wie Sie mich ansehen, so wie Sie mich anstarren und nichts sagen. Ich will, dass Sie damit aufhören! Robert: Womit? Eden: Katz und Maus mit mir zu spielen. Sie sehen doch, wie ich mich verhalte, wenn ich mit Ihnen zusammen bin und Sie stehen nur da und starren mich an. Robert: Dann sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll. Eden: Erzählen Sie mir einfach, was damals passiert ist. Robert: Hören Sie, ich möchte Sie auf keinen Fall drängen, Eden. Eden: Mich wozu drängen? Mich wozu drängen? Robert: Beruhigen Sie sich. Versuchen Sie einfach, mir zu erzählen, woran Sie sich erinnern. Eden: Ich bin geschwommen. Ja, das weiß ich. Doch plötzlich, aus irgendeinem Grund, wurde ich in die Tiefe hinuntergezogen. Dann sah ich eine Hand und ich habe geschrieen. Dann hat mich jemand aus dem Wasser gezogen. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, stand jemand über mir. Und das waren Sie! Robert: Was weiter? Eden: Wer sind Sie? Haben wir uns gekannt? Robert: Ja. Eden: Warum erinnere ich mich nicht daran? Wieso habe ich Sie nur nicht wieder erkannt? Robert: Ich darf das nicht erzwingen, Eden. Sie müssen sich von selbst daran erinnern. Sie müssen Ihre Gefühle in sich wachrufen. Eden: Welche Gefühle? Oh Gott! (Sie rennt aus dem Haus und Robert blickt ihr melancholisch nach…) Robert: Hast du lange auf mich gewartet? Eden: Nicht der Rede wert. Robert: Sind wir allein? Eden: Hm, ja. (in Gedanken/Erinnerung, während sich die beiden in die Augen sehen) Eden: Wie fangen wir an? Robert: Für mich fängt es immer auf dieselbe Art an. Eden: Nein, geh zurück. Robert: Ich liebe dich, Eden… (Robert hat eine Schallplatte aufgelegt, Eden und Robert beginnen zu tanzen, Robert küsst Eden…) Eden: Wir sind aber nicht deswegen hier… Robert: Wirklich nicht? Eden: Ich wollte dir erzählen, woran ich mich erinnere. Robert: Es ist doch viel mehr als das… Eden: Was denn noch? Robert: Kannst du mir ehrlich sagen, dass du nichts mehr für mich empfindest? Eden: Nein. Robert: Wenn du Cruz niemals getroffen hättest, hätten wir dann wieder eine Chance? Eden: Ich weiß nicht. Ja. Womöglich. Vielleicht. Robert: Dafür danke ich dir. Eden: Ich glaube, du verlangst zuviel. Wenn ich die Wahrheit sage, ist mir so, als würde gleichzeitig jemand belogen werden. Robert: Du wirst Cruz einfach nichts davon erzählen. Er muss nicht alles über uns wissen. Eden: Ich könnte das nicht ertragen. Robert: Früher war das normal für dich. Du warst damals im Stande ein Doppelleben zu führen. Ich weiß, dein heutiges Leben macht dich sehr glücklich, aber stellst du es nie in Frage? Eden: Das tut jeder Mensch. Robert: Ja, aber die meisten Menschen haben das, was sie verloren haben, freiwillig aufgegeben. Es war ihr Wille, ob es ihnen bewusst war oder nicht. Bei uns ist das nicht so gewesen. Uns wurde etwas Wertvolles genommen. Eden: Na gut. Ich liebte dich, weil du genau die Dinge an mir mochtest, vor denen andere Angst hatten. Ich meine, ich war wirklich schwierig und ich habe es Cruz oft sehr schwer gemacht, weil ich rücksichtslos war und weil ich meine Launen hatte. Für mich waren Lügen normal, aber dann habe ich begriffen, dass ich so nicht glücklich werde und dann wusste ich, dass ich mich ändern muss. Das war eine freie Entscheidung. Ich bewunderte Cruz und wollte so werden wie er. Ich meine, so etwas kann doch kein Fehler sein. Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Verrat an mir selbst gewesen ist. Und doch würde ich sehr gern wissen, wie es wäre geliebt zu werden, so wie du mich früher geliebt hast. Aus diesem Grund will ich wissen, was mit uns passiert ist. Vielleicht war es meine Schuld? Robert: Nein, es war nicht deine Schuld. Eden: Also gut. Aber vielleicht sollten wir darüber sprechen, was damals auf der Yacht geschehen ist. Robert: In Ordnung. Eden: Du bist auf mich zugegangen, du hast mich geküsst… -------------------- Robert: Kommen Sie rein. Eden: Schluss jetzt. Sie werden es mir sagen. Ich will wissen, wieso ich mich nicht daran erinnere. Was ist am Strand passiert? Robert: Vielleicht fangen Sie damit an, mir zu erzählen, woran Sie sich erinnern. Eden: Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, wovon ich nichts mehr weiß, Robert, dann möchte ich, dass Sie es mir sagen. Da ist doch etwas. So wie Sie mich ansehen, so wie Sie mich anstarren und nichts sagen. Ich will, dass Sie damit aufhören! Robert: Womit? Eden: Katz und Maus mit mir zu spielen. Sie sehen doch, wie ich mich verhalte, wenn ich mit Ihnen zusammen bin und Sie stehen nur da und starren mich an. Robert: Dann sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll. Eden: Erzählen Sie mir einfach, was damals passiert ist. Robert: Hören Sie, ich möchte Sie auf keinen Fall drängen, Eden. Eden: Mich wozu drängen? Mich wozu drängen? Robert: Beruhigen Sie sich. Versuchen Sie einfach, mir zu erzählen, woran Sie sich erinnern. Eden: Ich bin geschwommen. Ja, das weiß ich. Doch plötzlich, aus irgendeinem Grund, wurde ich in die Tiefe hinuntergezogen. Dann sah ich eine Hand und ich habe geschrieen. Dann hat mich jemand aus dem Wasser gezogen. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, stand jemand über mir. Und das waren Sie! Robert: Was weiter? Eden: Wer sind Sie? Haben wir uns gekannt? Robert: Ja. Eden: Warum erinnere ich mich nicht daran? Wieso habe ich Sie nur nicht wieder erkannt? Robert: Ich darf das nicht erzwingen, Eden. Sie müssen sich von selbst daran erinnern. Sie müssen Ihre Gefühle in sich wachrufen. Eden: Welche Gefühle? Oh Gott! (Sie rennt aus dem Haus und Robert blickt ihr melancholisch nach…) Robert: Hast du lange auf mich gewartet? Eden: Nicht der Rede wert. Robert: Sind wir allein? Eden: Hm, ja. (in Gedanken/Erinnerung, während sich die beiden in die Augen sehen) Eden: Wie fangen wir an? Robert: Für mich fängt es immer auf dieselbe Art an. Eden: Nein, geh zurück. Robert: Ich liebe dich, Eden… (Robert hat eine Schallplatte aufgelegt, Eden und Robert beginnen zu tanzen, Robert küsst Eden…) Eden: Wir sind aber nicht deswegen hier… Robert: Wirklich nicht? Eden: Ich wollte dir erzählen, woran ich mich erinnere. Robert: Es ist doch viel mehr als das… Eden: Was denn noch? Robert: Kannst du mir ehrlich sagen, dass du nichts mehr für mich empfindest? Eden: Nein. Robert: Wenn du Cruz niemals getroffen hättest, hätten wir dann wieder eine Chance? Eden: Ich weiß nicht. Ja. Womöglich. Vielleicht. Robert: Dafür danke ich dir. Eden: Ich glaube, du verlangst zuviel. Wenn ich die Wahrheit sage, ist mir so, als würde gleichzeitig jemand belogen werden. Robert: Du wirst Cruz einfach nichts davon erzählen. Er muss nicht alles über uns wissen. Eden: Ich könnte das nicht ertragen. Robert: Früher war das normal für dich. Du warst damals im Stande ein Doppelleben zu führen. Ich weiß, dein heutiges Leben macht dich sehr glücklich, aber stellst du es nie in Frage? Eden: Das tut jeder Mensch. Robert: Ja, aber die meisten Menschen haben das, was sie verloren haben, freiwillig aufgegeben. Es war ihr Wille, ob es ihnen bewusst war oder nicht. Bei uns ist das nicht so gewesen. Uns wurde etwas Wertvolles genommen. Eden: Na gut. Ich liebte dich, weil du genau die Dinge an mir mochtest, vor denen andere Angst hatten. Ich meine, ich war wirklich schwierig und ich habe es Cruz oft sehr schwer gemacht, weil ich rücksichtslos war und weil ich meine Launen hatte. Für mich waren Lügen normal, aber dann habe ich begriffen, dass ich so nicht glücklich werde und dann wusste ich, dass ich mich ändern muss. Das war eine freie Entscheidung. Ich bewunderte Cruz und wollte so werden wie er. Ich meine, so etwas kann doch kein Fehler sein. Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Verrat an mir selbst gewesen ist. Und doch würde ich sehr gern wissen, wie es wäre geliebt zu werden, so wie du mich früher geliebt hast. Aus diesem Grund will ich wissen, was mit uns passiert ist. Vielleicht war es meine Schuld? Robert: Nein, es war nicht deine Schuld. Eden: Also gut. Aber vielleicht sollten wir darüber sprechen, was damals auf der Yacht geschehen ist. Robert: In Ordnung. Eden: Du bist auf mich zugegangen, du hast mich geküsst… -------------------- Kategorie:Die Charakter